Saw: Rebirth
by 890X
Summary: will they have enough time to save them? figure it out before its to late to spill Game Over all over your work, rather that using them, focused into the past. Live or Die. its there choice. 13thsense and AlwaysRemainMe are special guest stars!
1. Wake Up, Its Time

Chapter one. dont own POM, Regular Show, or the Saw franchise. R&R.

Saw: Rebirth

Skipper woke up tied to a metal chair. "What the heck?" he said trying to untie himself. "Dang it. No use." Skipper said. In another room, there was a blue mocking jay, also strapped to a chair. "Ugh. What? What the heck?" Mordecai said in a whisper because he was still drowsy. "Hello? Anyone there?" Mordecai started getting scared. In the room of Skipper he heard Mordecai's voice coming out of a loudspeaker. "Hello? Private that you?" Skipper asked. In the room of Mordecai he heard Skipper's voice out of a loudspeaker as well. "I'm in a room! Can you help me?" Mordecai asked in a hopeful voice. "I'm a afraid I cant. I'm tied up and it's no use. What's wrong with you?" Skipper asked Mordecai. "Dang you too? I'm tied as well. Do you know where we are?" Mordecai said. "No." Skipper sighed. Then they realized that there was a sort of snoring. "Do you hear that?" Skipper asked.

In a third room, there sat a snoring Rigby. "Rigby is that you?" Mordecai said wondering if he heard. But Mordecai felt something around his neck. Luckily there was a shattered mirror near by. He looked at himself and gasped. Around his neck looked as what seemed as a collar. It was cold as ice. Another thing that he noticed is that what seemed like scissors was attached to his chest and each blade was inches across each side of his neck. "Ummm. Do you have a collar and scissors attached to you too?" Mordecai asked the penguin and maybe Rigby because he heard his voice shouting for help. "Yes and it's creeping the heck out of me." Skipper replied. Mordecai gulped. _' This has to be a dream.'_ Mordecai told himself. But saw that blood was dripping out of the place the blades were attached. "What's going on Mordecai? Where am I?" Rigby asked Mordecai nervously. "I really have no idea." Mordecai answered. "So since you now know are names, how about yours?" Mordecai asked Skipper. "My name is Skipper. And the rest is classified. That is all I can say." Skipper answered. "What kind of a name is that?" Rigby said with a chuckle. Skipper was about to yell but was interrupted by static coming out of a TV on the top corner of the room. This was happening to all the rooms.

There was static and then a puppet with spirals on each cheek slowly turned to the camera. "_Hello, Mordecai. Hello, Rigby. Hello, Skipper._" the doll started with a dull voice. "_I want to play a game. You may of heard of the 'S' killing incidents. I told my last victim that it was all over. But no one goes untested. As you can see you are tied in what you think is rope. But you are mistaken. It is the type of material that is used for suspended bridges. Once this video is over you all have seventy seconds to take the collar off of your neck. As the seconds pass, the collar will get tighter and tighter until your decapitated. Let me show you._" the puppet turned the camera showing a mannequin with the same collar. There was ticking. Then the buzzer rang and the collar closed and the mannequin's head flew off and rolled away. "Oh crap!" Rigby yelled. He turns the camera back. "_Like I said, seventy seconds. And your probably wondering why your here. Let's start with Mordecai and Rigby. You two are a solid waste of space and time. You two have never had taken matters into your on hands. You have caused your boss, Benson, horrible nightmares and headaches. But now this is your chance to correct every wrong you two have caused. Now for Skipper. Some call you a good guy, trustworthy, and a rock. But I call you a pathetic excuse for a leader. You have taken your paranoia level after level by days pass. Everyone was sick and tired of your little act. They tried to help you but you would shoo them away. Thus making you ungrateful to have people that still care for you. Will you prove to me that you are worthy enough to keep living? We shall see. In order to escape the traps you are in, all you have to do is to simply stand up. But there's a catch. If one stands, the other two's collar will tighten even faster. Who wins? That will have to do with fate. After you have escaped you all have to go through a series of tests. That's if your still alive._" the puppet chuckled. "_Oh and Skipper, I have something for you. There is a device in front of you. That device will help you torture your opponents. You can increase the risk of your opponents death by simply turning the knob for each opponent. Once you have finished your tests, you will face each other and will fight to see who's loved ones will escape._" the puppet explained. "What? You took them? Let them go!" Skipper yelled trying to escape. "_Once you leave the room I have a device ready for each of you. This will help you reach your destination and communicate with each other. You will all have an hour to get to your final destination are else your loved ones will die. As the time goes on the blades will get closer and closer around your neck until they slam shut. Cutting your veins that send oxygen to your brain. Good luck. Let the games...BEGIN!_" the puppet yelled and the TV automatically turned off.


	2. HEAR HIM

Then the cables broke loose and they were free. The only problem was that the clock was ticking and they had one minute and seven seconds left. "I'm getting out of here!" Rigby yelled. He got up only to reveal a string attached to the end of the collar. Mordecai's and Skipper's collars tightened. They were choking. Skipper reached for the controller and hit the shock button under Rigby's name. Rigby was trembling hysterically. He felt his whole body tense. Skipper let go on the button and Rigby was pulled back to his chair. Thirty seconds to go. "Ok! I have an idea! We need to sit down. Then when the clock strikes one, we jump off our seats at the same time! Alright!" Skipper ordered. His neck was tightening. Breathing was becoming difficult. "Are you sure?" Mordecai asked. Thirteen seconds to go. "Trust me!" Skipper yelled. They all sat down. 5...4...3...2... "Now!" Skipper ordered. They all jumped. The clock hit zero and the collars tightened. But the strings snapped and the collar fell off each other's necks. Skipper was gasping for air. He felt lightheaded. "You guys ok?" he asked. "Yeah we're fine." Mordecai said. "Listen Rigby, one more move like that, and I'll turn your knob all the way. You hear me?" Skipper yelled. "Yes! Yes! Calm down!" Rigby said. Then a voice echoed through each room. "Congratulations! You are still alive. Most people are so ungrateful for the lives they possess." the voice ended.

Skipper pushed open the only door in his room. It lead to a hallway. He saw the other device and quickly picked it up and waddled to the next place it told him to go.

Meanwhile with Mordecai, he passed a room and the device started beeping to make him go back. He stared at the door. He thought for a second and opened it. When he did lights flickered on. Then, in front of him, there was a frightened man. He was strapped by metal blades on his shoulders, his legs, his arms, and his head. "Please! Help me!" the man whispered. Mordecai stepped in and the rest of the lights flashed on. The lights revealed saw blades attached to poles in front of him and in back of him. The man started screaming. The was a decibel reader scale. The reader reached maximum and a TV turned on. Then it showed the puppet. "Hello, Mordecai and welcome to your first test. The raccoon you see held on the contraption is a danger to society. His name is Michael. This man hates his parents and would always yell and scream at them. Thus, making him unworthy and ungrateful for the life they have given him. Now this will all change. You have a decision in whether to save him or..not. And in order to do that there has to be a sacrifice. If the decibel level in this room gets high enough the saw blades will get closer and closer to his body until they penetrate him, making him hurt anyone no more. You can save him or leave him to die. But do you know what sadness and hurt you will bring to his parents? You will have ninety seconds to free him. He must look deep inside the walls that keep his hatred for his parents. Live or die Michael. The choice will be made for you. Let the game begin." the TV turned of and the saw blades started the spin.


	3. TEACH HER

Ihaving some thoughts on how these traps are original. Please review and tell me what you guys think.

Michael screamed. The decibel level got high and the blades slowly moved closer to him. Mordecai rushed over and covered his mouth. The saws stopped. "Shh!" Mordecai said to the terrified raccoon. He nodded. He looked at the clock. One minute and twenty seconds to go. He looked everywhere. No key. 'Hmmm look deep into his walls of hatred.' Mordecai thought. He then saw a wall of pipe in front of him. He looked through the spaces and quickly found the key. He reached in but he pulled back immediately because the pipes burned him. A few feathers fell. Mordecai yelled in pain. The decibel got higher and the saws began getting closer to Michael. He started screaming but Mordecai quickly covered his mouth. The blades stopped. "Sorry." Mordecai whispered. He looked at the pipes. 'They're hot because it resembles his hatred.' he thought. He looked at the clock. Forty-seven seconds left. He grabbed a small pipe and bit on it. He made his way to the pipes. He closed his eyes and stuck his arm in the opening between two pipes. He bit the pipe in pain. Clutching his eyes. He didn't notice, but he was screaming. Nineteen seconds left. The saw blades were inches away from his body. Mordecai finally grabbed the key and removed his arm away from the hot pipes. He suffered second degree burns. Ten seconds to go. He ran towards Michael. Eight seconds. He got there and started looking for the keyhole. Six. "Where the hell is it?" Mordecai yelled. Five. He went around the other way. Three. He found it. Two. It was at his feet. He knelt down. One. He fit the key. Zero. The buzzer rang. The lock held the key and wouldn't let him turn it. The saws stopped for a second. They were four inches away. Then suddenly the closed as fast as lightning. "No!" Mordecai yelled. Michael screamed in agony. Chunks of his body was thrown everywhere. His blood splattered all over Mordecai. He covered his eyes. The screaming was lowering. Then Mordecai only heard the saw blades. He uncovered his eyes. There wasn't a Michael anymore. All there was a pile of dismembered limbs, tissue, and shredded organs. Mordecai gaged. A door opened. And a light shined on it. The tracker said to go that way.

In a different part of the warehouse was Skipper. He saw the whole thing on his tracker. "One second. He just needed one second." Skipper whispered to himself. He reached a door that read 'TEACH HER' in what seemed like blood. He pushed it open. The lights flicked on. There was a control panel. In front of it was glass. And a girl in back of it. She looked like a lemur. "Help me!" she screamed. Her arms and legs were tied with the same material used to tie him up. "What is this?" she said crying. "It's...it's...it's a game." Skipper answered. "What?" she screamed. She was hanging by her tied arms. The two ends of metal wire that tied her arms and legs seemed to be hooked up on to a machine on top and one at the bottom. He stepped closer but stepped on a pressure plate, activating the TV. "Hello, Skipper and welcome to your first test. The woman behind the glass is a prostitute. She would use her arms and legs to seduce other men. Then, when the time was right, she would steal whatever the man had in his house. She is nothing but pure venom. Coursing through her veins. More like a pest. Today she will be put on your hands, or shall I say, flippers, the metal ropes resemble the shackles of hope, trust, virginity, sorrow, and the judges of death. And you Skipper, will know how it feels to be one of the men. To trust someone so innocent, then have her stab you in the back. You have the decision that she is able to keep her limbs. With trust, hope, and giving, must come a great sacrifice. There is a button in a cage. Just press it as long as you can and the saws will cut through the 'shackles' and she's free. Or you could do every man a favor and let the machines rip her limbs. Therefore, never seducing another man ever again. The machines will pull the 'shackles' until she no longer has her limbs. You will have one minute to free her. Live or die Mary, the choice will be made for you." the TV turned off and the countdown started.


	4. MAKE HER

"Please! Please save me!" Mary pled to the not impressed male. "You know you don't deserve to live, Mary" she started sobbing harder and slowly faced the ground. Ten seconds passed and the ropes were pulled one inch. Mary screamed. "Please!" she begged. Skipper looked at the small cage containing the button. He fit his flipper in. He pressed the button and the saws activated and started cutting. A needle popped out and impaled Skipper's flipper. He flinched at the sight. 'Calm yourself Skipper.' he said to himself. Thirty seconds left. The machines pulled another inch. Two more needles came and injected Skipper. He tensed his flipper. Twenty seconds. Three needles came and stabbed him. Skipper screamed. His flipper started bleeding. The saws where almost there. Ten seconds. Four needles came and embedded themselves. Skipper shut his eyes closed. Five seconds. He was about to let go. Three. Five needles. Two. The cables snapped and the lemur fell. Zero. The cables shot away at each other. He let go of the button. The fifteen needles slowly lifted off his flesh. His flipper was twitching. He looked at the girl on the floor, she was still sobbing. "Look, there's an exit somewhere. You get out of here as fast as you can. Alright? You're going to be fine." Skipper said to the crying girl. She nodded.

In a different hallway, Rigby. "Whew! I would of just babied out." Rigby said with a little worriedness in his voice. He didn't know what to expect was going to happen in the door in front of him. It read 'MAKE HER'. He opened it slowly. The lights went on. He froze when he saw it. There was a girl strapped on a table. Above her was a metal pick-axe the size of Mordecai and Rigby combined. "Help! Is someone there?" she screamed trying to escape from the chains. Rigby came out of the shadows. "Thank god!" she said with relief. "Well don't just stand there! Help me get out of this!" she hurried Rigby. He noticed that she had a collar around her neck. The collar was attached to a string. He looked down. The string lead to a machine. "Don't move." Rigby said. "Why?" she said while lifting her head. "No!" the string snapped and caused the TV to turn on. "Hello, Rigby and welcome to your first test. The woman strapped to the table is a known model. The only way to get there? She made herself throw up. Her doctors said that it wasn't good for her body. But she kept doing so." the puppet continued. "Wait, I know that voice." she said.

Flashback.

"I was at a party. I went to the restroom to throw up. But I noticed that a guy was there."

*throw up* "You know, thats not good for you." the man started. "Oh yeah? Why?" she asked. "Well to start, your actually wasting your stomach acids. Throw up anymore and you could die." the man answered. "Well, I don't care. I'm just in it for the money." she said while washing her face. "You know, many people are just wasting their bodies for the lives that they want. They would just cut themselves and throw up. Just a a waste of time and point. Instead they could actually be enjoying the lives that they have." the man said. "Yeah, well I'm sure to keep that in mind." she said while leaving.

End of flashback.

"Like she said, she's only in it for the money. I say she did it for attention. So if you wanted to die like I said why not do it now?" she looks up and sees the pick-axe. "Just let the machine penetrate your stomach and your fluids will disappear like you wanted. Or Rigby could save you. Since your not that very bright, this will be fun to watch. I will give you seventy seconds to act. I wouldn't recommend freeing her. That will take time. The pick-axe will keep going until the clock hits zero. Live or die. The choice will be made for you." the television went blank. The clock started and the pick-axe started to come down. The otter screamed. Rigby thought and tried to stop the thing from coming closer. The pick-axe stopped. One minute to go. Rigby used all his might. But the machine was still trying to keep going. Rigby started to be pushed. The axe again was on the move. "No!" the otter screamed. Forty seconds to go. He tried stopping it again, but that only caused his arm to bend. Rigby screamed and stopped pushing. The axe started to move towards the girl. This time a little faster. Rigby looked everywhere. He then saw a pipe and grabbed it. Twenty-seven seconds. He jammed the pipe where little space there was between the axe handle and the ground. The axe stopped. Eighteen seconds. The pipe was working. Ten seconds. Everything was going great but the pipe started to bend. "No!" seven. The pipe was about to give way. Six. The tip of the weapon was a centimeter away from her stomach. Four. The pipe was making a creaking sound. Three. The tip started entering her body. Two. The pipe moved a centimeter. One. The pipe gave way and flew at another direction. The pick-axe impaled her body with tremendous force. The buzzer rang. "No! One second I just needed one second!" Rigby yelled. A light shined on a door. Rigby took a last look at the woman and left.


	5. TAKE THEM, AGAIN

"Damn!" Mordecai said. He saw Rigby failed to save the girl. "Is Skipper really the only one that can save anyone?" he said to himself in sarcasm. He put down the tracker and the door was already in front of him. He pushed it open. In the room was some sort of control panel with no buttons. The door slammed shut. Mordecai backed away. On the door it read 'TAKE THEM'. He looked at the panel. He couldn't see what was behind the glass. He looked at the panel again. He saw two handles. He grabbed both and pulled. But he still had the handles in his hands. The handles were attached to chains leading into the walls. A light inside shined on the puppet. In was standing on a shelf. Its neck was wrapped in razor wire. The puppet launched its self at Mordecai. Its face hit the glass. Mordecai flinched. The eyes where focus into nowhere, but then its eyes turned and looked into Mordecai's eyes. "What the hell?" he said. "Hello, Mordecai and welcome to your second test. The people standing on the platforms behind me are your opponent's friends. A grown penguin with a rage for destruction. " a light shined on him. He was standing on a platform. His neck was wrapped in razor wire also. He started to yell at him but his mouth had a gag. "He is a typical person that sets his mind for explosions and bombs, as a job, a SWAT."

In a different part of the warehouse was Skipper. "No! You leave them alone you psychopath!" he yelled.

(to add to the drama read this part with the song 'Hanging Room' by Charlie Clouser)

"The other, another grown penguin that has spent his life working as a detective. But is unable to let go of the past. Only one can exit this room and that is up to you. But do you know what sadness and depression you will put on the loved ones Private has, while older Rico will disappear without a blip on the world's radar. I have brought this trap again just for you. But as you can see that is quite difficult when you see the people whose blood will stain your hands. You will have one minute to free one, or they will both die." two lights flashed on two daggers pointing down a few centimeters away from both of Mordecai's arms. "Let the game begin." the puppet was lifted away with its creepy laughter. "No! I won't do it!" he yelled. "I won't do this." he said while staring at the two. The chains pulled apart and the two were pulled closer to the edge. "No! I'm not going to do it! I'm not going to do it!" he yelled. The chains pulled away forcing his arms to head up. The daggers started to pierce through his arms. Mordecai screamed. He looked at Private. "I'm so sorry." he said sobbing. The chains pulled again forcing the daggers deeper into his arms. They were an inch from the edge. Mordecai started to cry. The chains pulled. They were now on the edge. Mordecai looked at the pictures of Private. It was full of family members and friends. He turned to Rico's pictures. He was with a sort of SWAT team and no family. He looked at Private. Ten seconds. The chains pulled. They were on their toes. Three. His hands were slipping. Two. He pulled his own arm out of the dagger and grabbed hold of Private's chain. One. The rope that tied both of Rico's arms snapped. Rico looked at him in shock. Zero. The platform broke loose and Rico was hanged. The razor wire cut through his flesh. His blood squirted on the glass with the rhythm of his last heart beats. The dagger released its self from Mordecai's arm. Rico was lifted away. Private's rope snapped. He took off the gag. The razor wire noose was loose enough to take off. "There's an exit somewhere. I have to keep going. Be careful." Mordecai said to the sobbing penguin. He nodded. Mordecai dropped the chain and walked away. Onto where the tracker told him to go.

(You can end the music now if you decided to read with it.)


	6. TRUST THEM?

"Wow that was harsh." Rigby said.

Skipper started punching the wall. "When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you! You hear me?" Skipper yelled. The tracker started beeping. He headed for the door at the end of the hallway. Behind the doors, there was multiple voices. "Hello?" he asked. "Wait, be quiet. Did you guys hear that?" a person said. "Who's in there with you?" Skipper asked. "We don't know. It's dark in here. Who are you?" the voice asked. Skipper pushed open. Lights flashed everywhere. It was a rounded room. There was a control panel and a cannon in the center. More lights flashed and revealed twelve tied animals on the walls. "What the hell is this?" a fox yelled. "I don't know anymore." Skipper answered. Suddenly a TV turned on and the puppet started. "Oh shit! Not him!" a pigeon yelled. "Hello, Skipper. The people strapped to the walls in this circular room are your helpers. In the past they would help you and your team in missions. You let them go when the deed was done. You have always had thoughts about helping them back but you thought that would go against your special rule that you keep to yourself. Now, you will have the time to do so. Twelve stand, but ten will fall. Two may exit this room and that falls upon you. But be aware, some of them aren't who they say they are. The cannon will keep firing until all twelve cannon balls are used. Press the two buttons on each side of the panel and the cannon will not kill them. You don't do anything and they all will perish. Let the game begin." the TV shut off.

The cannon activated and started spinning. While it was spinning, it played a creepy jack in the box song. A bulb lighted on top of a fox's head. "Oh, god no." the fox said. The cannon stopped in front of him. "Press it! Press the buttons!" the fox plead. Skipper didn't knew who the fox was or where they met. "Push it please!" he begged again. The cannon fired. It made a huge hole where his heart was supposed to be. The other animals screamed in fear. His light turned off, signaling that he was dead. The cannon started spinning again. "Skipper! Remember me? I saved you! Remember! Please remember!" a crying raven yelled. The cannon stopped and she screamed. "Please! Push it!" she yelled. The cannon fired. She was killed instantly. Her light shut off. The cannon spun again. "Come on Skipper! Act! You're gonna kill us all if you don't act!" an eagle yelled while the cannon stopped on him and reloaded. "C'mon! Do it!" he yelled. Skipper looked at him. He fit both of his flippers into the cages where the buttons were. But it was too late. The cannon fired and his heart and lungs were thrown all over the floor. Blood splattered at the two animals next to him. Skipper took out his flippers and yelled. "Damn it!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "C'mon! What's wrong with you?" screamed the pigeon. "You have to do something!" a dog yelled. Skipper shut his ears and shut his eyes closed. "Damn it!" the dog barked. Skipper was snapped out of his trance when he heard another cannon fire. Four died. Eight left. He got up.

"Please I'm pregnant!" an otter yelled. "No she's not! Don't listen to that bitch!" the pigeon yelled at Skipper. "What?" the otter yelled. "Skipper don't listen to these people! The guy said that some of them aren't who they say they are! Trust me!" a mockingbird yelled. "Don't listen to his bullshit! He's been sniffing crack all his fucking life!" the otter yelled. The cannon stopped at a female wolf. "Please, I wasn't a helper like they say, but I have a family! They don't have a father I'm all they got!" the wolf yelled. The cannon raised. The wolf screamed. Skipper fitted both of his flippers in the small cages and pressed both buttons. A heavy-duty nail popped out and stabbed both of Skipper's flippers. He screamed in pain. The cannon kept raising only to be turned all the way backwards and fired at the animal opposite of her. It killed the pigeon. His guts splattered all over the floor. The wolf screamed. Skipper let go of the buttons and the nails were off of his flesh. "Thank you! Oh god, thank you!" she choked out from her sobbing. "Seven! Skipper seven!" the dog barked. Skipper wanted all this to end. He wanted to be back home. With his team. Skipper noticed a red panda. He has seen her before. "C'mon Skipper! You remember me!" a cat cried. Skipper thought about that voice for a second. He recognized that voice, but he hadn't heard that voice in a long time. He examined the cat. His eyes widened. "Moon-cat!" he exclaimed. "For the last time! My name isn't Moo-" he was cut off by the cannon. The ball crushed his chest. The impact of the blast knocked the air right out of him. Blood pored out of the cat's mouth. "No." Skipper whispered. His blood boiled. Rage filled him. Another cannon ball fired. He was brought back to the panel. Three. A red panda, a water monitor, and the dog. A light flashed on top of the dog's head. "C'mon man! Do it!" the dog barked. Then Skipper remember who he was. He was the dog that killed three innocent animals at once. 'Remember some of them aren't who they say they are. "You think I'm going to believe you? You sick bastard!" Skipper yelled at the dog. The dog chuckled. The cannon fired. There was a cracking sound of the dog's ribs breaking and tearing organs. His light turned off. A light appeared on top of the red panda's head. "Please! I'm closest to Private!" the red panda screamed. "No! Don't listen to her she's lying! She never met him before in her life! Trust me! I helped you!" the lizard said. But before the lizard said anything else, Skipper pressed both buttons. The nails impaled itself into Skipper. Skipper winced. The cannon kept being lifted and came to the opposite side and fired at the already dead animal. The nails detached from his flippers. He backed away a few feet from the site, holding one of his flippers. He knew who the red panda was. It was Fey. Fey looked in shock. "Thank you! Thank you!" she sobbed.

"Oh, that's it? Isn't it?" the lizard yelled. Skipper finally recognized the penguin. It was Alexander. "You finish me off here right? Well you know what? Fuck you! Your team is hopeless without me!" Alexander continued. The cannon stopped and his light turned on. Skipper turned away. "Look at me! You look at me when you kill me you sick bastard, you look at me!" Alexander yelled at Skipper. "I should of been chosen! I have more experience than these two!" Alexander said with tears running down his cheeks. "Yeah, but they have a meaning to something. You? I can just replace you." Skipper said with a serious face to Alexander. Alexander's face turned from anger, to worried. He looked at the cannon. "Oh god." he whispered. The cannon fired. His face went blank. His head dropped down. The cannon stopped. The two girls where whimpering. Then, the wires that tied their arms and legs detached from the magnet and they were free. A metal door opened. A sign light up and spelled 'EXIT'. "Take care." he said to the survivors and left the scene.


	7. Realizing

Rigby stared into the panel. Motionless. He looked up. The door that lead to his next victim was in front of him. He was trembling. He looked at the clock on top of the door. 57:45. He had less than three minutes to do his test. He opened the door. At the same time he opened it, Mordecai opened a door on the opposite side of the small room. "Mordecai!" Rigby said excitedly. "Rigby!" Mordecai replied. But they came silent as they saw a tape recorder hanging in the middle of the room.

Skipper walked in a straight direction. A left here, a right there. He then noticed blood on the wall. A dried blood trail. And a pipe covered in blood. "What the hell? He said. He heard a snap and his heart skipped a beat. The scissors' blades locked closer to his neck, pressing on his neck a little bit. He got worried. He looked at the tracker. 59:32. He ran. 59:40. He started panting. Fifteen seconds. He reached another hallway that lead into a large, dark, room. He started again. Five seconds. He was a few feet away. Four. "No!" he screamed. Three. He almost tripped on himself. Two. A yard. One. He threw himself in the room. Zero. He was in midair. The scissors where about to close but he reached the room. The scissors unhooked itself from his chest as he hit the ground. Blood began to trickle out of the small hole in his chest. All he felt was a pain stinging burning in his chest. He screamed. He wasn't sure if it was from the pain, or the fact that he made it. Wait. He made it!

"I won your freaking game! Let them go!" he yelled into the darkness. But then he realized. Rico and Private were in a trap, he said 'loved ones will be free'. Then he thought. 'It's a trick!' he turned around only to be hit in the head by a pipe. He fell to the ground. He was knocked-out.

He woke up in the same room in a corner. He looked up. His head was bleeding. There were two people with pig masks. They both revealed themselves to Skipper. What he saw made his blood freeze. It was Mordecai and Rigby. "You. You did this!" Skipper yelled and got up to charge at them. But he soon fell. He looked back at his feet to see that one of them has been chained to a pipe. Mordecai turned the light-switch that made the entire room full of light. He was in a white room where it all started.


	8. Game Over

(read this part with the song Hello Zepp for dramatic effect!)

He looked to his left to see a body decomposed. Another one near the decomposing body. And one more near the door. "Why are you two doing this?" he asked. Tears running down his eyes. "It's all part of the game." Mordecai said holding out a tape recorder out. It was the same one that they found in the last room. He pressed play and tossed it to Skipper. There was static. Then the voice.

"Hello, Mordecai and Rigby. If you two want to make it out alive, you will have to kill Skipper. At your final destination, you will have the decision in wether to fight or not. But I warn you, he has experience in his advantage. But you two can change that. Your final destination is the place where it all began. You will have the choice in wether to trap him there, and leave. So I tell you. Will you two sacrifice each other, to free another? Live or die. The choice is yours." the tape ended. "C'mon we can all escape!" Skipper yelled at the two. "That's not how it works. Look at your left." Rigby said. Skipper looked at the direction Rigby told him to look. There was a coat covering what it was. He grabbed and pulled to reveal another tape recorder. He grabbed it and pressed play. "Hello, Skipper. If you are hearing this, then that means you have been chosen to stay and sacrifice your self, to free two lives. This wasn't their test. This was yours. This whole time I've been seeing if you had what it takes to live. But you have failed. The wolf didn't have a family. She was a stealer a taker a robber. You should have listen to Alexander, Skipper." the puppet continued.

Flashback "Please I have a family!" "No she doesn't! Don't listen to her Skipper! They're tricking you!" End Flashback.

"You have trusted a woman you have never met, over the closest person in that room. The lemur, Mary. She wasn't a prostitute. She was a murderer. I gave you a decision to kill the murderer but chose to free her. I thought you where smarter than this. I gave you the hint in the TV. 'to feel for someone so innocent and have her stab you in the back'. You have failed the test. And now you will pay the price. Game Over." the tape ended.

Mordecai and Rigby turned and headed for the door. "No! You can't leave me like this! No!" Skipper yelled. Mordecai turned the light off. "No!" he yelled one last time.

(for dramatic effects I will add multiple flashbacks like in the real movies.)

Flashbacks: The collars tightening. The needles stabbing Skipper. Alexander's death. The cannon spinning. The nails stabbing both flippers. The screaming from the Cannon Room. Mordecai burned. The saws getting closer. The ropes pulling an inch. Rico hanged. Michael being shredded. The otter being impaled. Private crying. The daggers forced deeper into Mordecai. The blades almost closing. Fey being saved. The dog dying. And Mordecai and Rigby revealing themselves. End Flashbacks

Rigby kept going but Mordecai turned and looked at Skipper. He grabbed hold of the handle of the door. "Game Over." he said. "No!" Skipper yelled and Mordecai shuts the door. Enclosing Skipper in darkness.

- End? -

Traps: you decide which is more original. And Review or PM me to tell me if you guys want a sequal. However, I will need OC's. You can lend me your character and put them to the test. R&R! Maybe share?

1. Collar Chairs

2. Hear Him

3. Teach Her

4. Make Her

5. Take Them 2.0

6. Trust Them?

7. Mordecai and Rigby's choice

8. Skipper's Test


End file.
